Prisons
Prisons '''are the main facilities, as locations and maps, in The Escapists and The Escapists 2. There are currently 6 main prisons, and 8 bonus prisons included in the game. They all differentiate in quality of security, and all the main prisons get progressively more difficult to escape from. Main Prisons The Main prisons in The Escapists and The Escapists 2. '''The Escapists The Escapists is the first game to contain prisons. Center Perks Center Perks is currently the easiest prison in the game. It includes a fully integrated ventilation system, 5 job options, (janitor, laundry, kitchen, mailman, metal shop), and a lenient schedule with lots of free time. Stalag Flucht Stalag Flucht is an easy prison in the game. It houses two inmates per cell, has 5 job options, (gardening, tailor, library, woodshop, unloading), and enough free time to make yourself feel half comfortable. Shankton State Pen Shankton State Pen is a moderate prison in the game. It houses one inmate per cell, has 5 job options, (janitor, laundry, kitchen, woodshop, metalshop), and medium amounts of free time. Jungle Compound Jungle Compound is a moderate prison in the game. It houses two inmates per cell, has 5 job options, (gardening, tailor, laundry, library, mailman), and medium amounts of free time. San Pancho San Pancho is a hard prison in the game. It houses 4 inmates per cell, has 5 job options, (gardening, tailor, library, kitchen, unloading), and few amounts of free time. HMP-Irongate HMP-Irongate is currently the hardest prison in the game. It houses 1 inmate per cell with security 2 cameras in each cell, has 5 job options, (janitor, mailman, woodshop, unloading, metalshop), and minimal amounts of free time. The Escapists 2 The Escapists 2 is the second game to contain prisons. Air Force Con Air Force Con is one of the maps in The Escapists 2. This map is on a prison airplane and everywhere out of your cell is restricted. This map requires six keys to unlock. Area 17 Area 17 is one of the maps in The Escapists 2. Six keys are needed to unlock this prison. Rattlesnake Springs Rattlesnake Springs is one of the maps for The Escapists 2. It is built on top of an unstable mine which can be accessed by holding open the door then going down and holding a button to access the mine. You can escape from the prison out of the mine, though one of the phone calls from the beta that certain YouTube channels got suggest multiple ways of escaping such as a zip line. It is possible that Rattlesnake springs is inspired by San Pancho from the original game, as both have digging as the the primary escape and both take place in the desert. Center Perks 2.0 Center Perks 2.0 is one of the maps for The Escapists 2. The prison is a copy from the prison in the original game, with less security and less obstacles to face. Cougar Creek Railroad Cougar Creek Railroad is the first transport prison of The Escapists 2. It takes place in the far west on a moving train. The train is most likely transporting the player to Rattlesnake Springs, where he/she will face execution. Fort Tundra Fort Tundra is one of the maps in The Escapists 2. Six keys are needed to unlock this prison. H.M.P Offshore ' 'H.M.P Offshore is one of the maps in The Escapists 2. All keys are required to unlock this prison.Category:Locations